


Hold My Hand

by oopsgingermoment



Series: Dragon Age Prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, I must protect these beans, Working through some writer's block so here we are, inner turmoil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsgingermoment/pseuds/oopsgingermoment
Summary: Following the events at Redcliffe, Alistair looks back at his old home.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Dragon Age Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629001
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I've been gone for weeks (antibiotics and writer's block are awful, let me tell you), but thanks to some nudging from one of my dearest [VidalsQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen), I'm back!  
> To my old readers, hello again! To my new ones, greetings! I hope you enjoy this one.

The sun was cresting above the towers of Redcliffe Castle. With Arl Eamon in recovery and the Wardens’ party on the move to collect their next set of allies in Orzammar, Alistair gazed upon his old home with a sense of longing he hadn’t felt in years. He was exhausted. Most people didn’t battle an army of the undead, and even less searched for the Urn of Sacred Ashes. He didn’t think any of it was possible, but Eliza Cousland continued to surprise him.

Most noblewomen he had met had strength, but Eliza was a force in her own right. Her personal tragedies forged her into a woman of steel, unbent and unbroken. How did she do that? Alistair was a fumbling mess who had cried himself to sleep after Duncan’s death. Morrigan had berated him mercilessly for it, but Eliza…. She was kind. She didn’t judge. She listened to every stupid thing he needed to complain about. She had given him a handkerchief when his tears threatened to overflow. Other than Duncan, Alistair couldn’t recall another person who listened to him like she did.

“Alistair, are you coming?”

The man in question turned around. The rising sun made Eliza’s long red hair blaze like a flame. Maker, was it possible for her to be any more beautiful?

“Yeah, I’m coming,” Alistair echoed, his crossed arms dropping to his sides. “Sorry, I was just….”

“Reminiscing?” Eliza offered, a light smile dancing at her lips. Smiles were rare for her, and for good reason. Still, even the slightest hints of warmth were welcomed gifts. She deserved to be happy.

Alistair nodded at her response, ducking his head. But what was he reminiscing for? His happiest memories were hardly from his time in Redcliffe, and yet he had missed the familiarity of the castle. He’d missed the horses and the staff, and Maker did he wish that poor fat cat was still around. Isolde didn’t seem to despise him as much as usual, although perhaps she had no wish to show contempt in front of the one person who could help her—and she did. Both Connor and Eamon were alive and well. Eliza must be guided by Andraste herself to be able to do all this without the whole of the Grey Wardens at her back. Just a band of misfits with varying levels of talent.

Eliza stepped closer to her travelling companion. They had been dancing with their words, spending hours in front of the campfire together even when they never said a word. Alistair’s eyes spoke so much more, warm and emotional. Perhaps she was looking too much into this. Perhaps she was stepping too far. But Alistair needed someone to care, and she wanted to be that someone. Keeping her eyes on the profile of his face, she carefully slid her hand into his.

Surprised, Alistair glanced down at the touch. He couldn’t stop himself from curling his fingers around hers. It filled him with a sense of security, anchoring him to the ground. He could feel the callouses in Eliza’s hand. He did not regret giving her that rose. “Eliza,” he uttered, his jaw tightening.

“I’m with you, Alistair,” Eliza whispered in reply, squeezing his hand with her eyes intensely staring up at him. “Until the end.”

That was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This was short and bittersweet, something I expect after a long writer's block. Eliza is one of my top 3 OCs for Dragon Age. Friends recommended I romance Alistair in my first playthrough of Dragon Age: Origins and it's one of the best gaming decisions I ever made. Liz is a tough cookie, but she's soft on the inside. Y'all will get to see more of her in the future, because she deserves it. I mean, she is the queen of Ferelden, after all. *bows down*  
> Thank you for stopping by, and I hope you will all be kind enough to leave a comment before you go. Slán!


End file.
